Skullians
Who are they? Skullians are supernatural Hylians who believe in the God, Osiris. The physical appearance of the Skullians is similar to that of the Hylians or Sheikah, though they're distinguished by their tricolor hair and their purple eyes, instead of blue or red. They can see spirits and can only attack monsters or evil beings. Because it's in their nature, they are Nature's warning signs. Skullians are peaceful warrior/mages. The kingdom of SkullRose has grown many roses; the rare color of roses within the village of Skullheart are pink and light blue. They also conduct studies on bones, or (Osteology). Some Skullians also believe in Hyrule legends as well as their own. the Skullian's human counterparts are called "Heartians", the only difference being they are weaker than Skullians. A long time ago, while Hyrule was still young, ancient Hylians were experimenting with strange magic and figuring out how it works. It went honorably wong and only a few survived the magic experiment's disaster. Side effects included eyes turning to a mix of blue and red; their hair would have three colors instead one, massive headaces, and the ability to sense an evil soul in a person. These Hylians were forced to leave Hyrule. They were afraid they were going to hurt their loved ones with the powers they acquired from the magic. Finding a land on their own that was not riddled with evil energy was the hard part. The one who rediscovered the forgotten land that didn't have any evil enegry was Lady Darka II (a Hylian that was part of the expirement). Darka named the forgotten land "SkullRose", and as long as they stayed in SkullRose, their sense to spot an evil soul would be nullified. 3000 years of evolution had transformed the Skullians eyes from blue and red mixed eyes to purple eyes. Some Skullians obtained hair of one single color, and some had gained intelligence. The Skullians that did not have the ability to sense evil moved back to Hyrule. All was well in the world, even everyone visting the village. the Skullians were also called the Guardians. They claimed to be close allies with the King of Hyrule and the Knights of Hyrule Violet Eyed Skullians (Good) These Skullians are common. They don't have any trouble with the law, as these skullians follow what is true and good. They are willing to protect most everyone who needs help. Red Eyed Skullians (coruped) Skullians with red eyes are rather rare within the tribe. It even sometimes happens within twins, meaning one of them will have nothing to with his or her brother or sister but to have goals set in mind. This my happen every 50 years or so, but even then they get more psycho. It is unknown what causes this, but they might become a traitor to his or her race if they commited a crime to their own, or even other races. So far there are only seven of these Skullians in the race. hower issacs open the gates to the shadow relam freeing them all (away to change them good ) is by help of a rare magic or the Crystal that can pureaifited them Isaacs is the 1st Skullian has been purireafied by the Crystal rose. (atfermath to the red eye skullians) these skullians are still the red eyes skullians but they have stop ageing meaning they lost ther true age with in the twilightrelam they been stuck in the relam for years only way that the gates of the twilight relam can be open by the chief of skullheart or another red eye skullian within the darka famliy these skullian became the dark gruards the ex members of the guradian who betray them . Attire Skullians typically stick to traditional simple and functional Hylian dress. Sometimes they wear colorful "punkish" to "kinky" outfits, or even Egyptian-esque related jewelry. Some also wear upward pointing shoes. Sometimes females skullian wear short jackets, while the males wear armbands with a skull embedded on them. They wear items that have skulls on them to respect the dead at all times. It is unknown how that got started. Special Items Skullianing are awarded with a Special items with some crazy event happen to them Skullian Skull locklet this locket is like a badge of honor atfer saving or training with the guardains /\Knowed user/\ MistyDarka Skullian Heart locklet this locklet is like beening friendly to other people and beening brave /\Knowed user/\ TammyDarka Skullian rebirth Locklet & Tattoo its only given to the lucky skullian who came back alive atfer death it very rare for this to happen to a skullian both the locklet & tattoo are given to the Skullian that surivlie death by coming back alive. /\Knowed user/\ Leon Darka Ranks & Class Good Skullians *'guardains' - ones who are the protecter of the village * Skuleens- warriors who don't have magic right away *'Mage warroirs' - guardians that has both weapons skills and has magic *'witches/ wizards'- these are Skullians only learn magic *'shoman /prophet' - ones who are contect with nuature *'Cheif'- the one who in change of the village *'Angel'- female tile when they save the village from danger DarkSkullians *'Dark Skullians '- high level of the red eye skullians (has a new leader) *'Black guards' -Skullians who protect the proclam ruler * Black souls -are Skullians that has souls trap in the twilight realm Royal Skullians - are skullian are royaltiy *King/Queen *Princes/Princess *Duke/Duchess